


Consideration

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's never done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



Neville's never done this before. He's _thought_ about it, everyone _thinks_ about sex, but the closest he's come have been a few kisses with Ginny, years ago, and rather a lot of mostly-furtive wanking – to begin with to thoughts of Ginny and various other girls, later on, and with even more trepidation, thoughts of, well, Ron and some of the others, even though he knew that Ron was straight and would probably be horrified if he had any idea of what Neville was thinking.

Maybe it's because he used to imagine both Ginny and Ron, red hair and freckles, that he didn't jump and flush and stammer as he usually did when confronted with the possibility that someone was flirting with him, the someone in question this time being their oldest brother. Bill Weasley was someone so far out of Neville's league even in fantasy that he had a sense of unreality when Bill whispered in his ear, delicious words the like of which Neville had never imagined someone saying to him, but he looked past the scars on Bill's face, the permanent bitterness in his expression, and saw the unsullied desire in his eyes. Neville said yes without even considering it.

Bill didn't ask if Neville had any experience with men; maybe he just assumed that Neville must have, or he wouldn't have agreed. Neville hopes that Bill can't tell that Neville has never actually touched another bloke's cock before, that he's clueless as to whether there's any etiquette to this, if there are things that are acceptable or not. He is standing – _they_ are standing – in the Weasleys' broomshed, where Bill had steered him as soon as Neville acquiesced, there beside the punch bowl with Hermione and Ron just about to begin their first dance as a married couple.

"No one will miss us right now," Bill said, low, tugging at Neville's hand. Neville was too breathless, already half-hard from the things Bill had said, to argue the matter, and now they are half-undressed, trousers lowered so that they can touch each other, thrust against each other frantically, their mouths moving with equal frenzy as if it might not be real after all, if they don't do this _now_ it won't happen. Bill's cock is pulsing against his own, Bill's big hand wrapped around them both, and Neville whimpers in pleasure, his own hands going up to thread into Bill's hair, tugging at the fiery mass, Bill moaning in return and pulling them tighter, tighter, the heat spiraling up until Neville can't see beyond the dilated pupils of Bill's eyes.

He shakes, on the cusp of orgasm, but to his astonishment Bill comes first; the wetness slicks Bill's grasp and then Neville comes too, with a soft cry that keeps him from hearing the squeak of the door opening. Only when the light strikes them do they realize someone else is there, someone has seen. Neville accepted Bill's suggestion out of curiosity and plain desire, but it is the way that Bill turns protectively to keep Neville from embarrassment that is what makes Neville decide he could fall in love with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eeyore9990, at the request of knightmare_shad, who suggested Bill/Neville, prompt "smutty secret sex at Ron and Hermione's wedding. And they get caught."


End file.
